The present invention relates to a transport system using a mobile robot (hereinafter, abbreviated as a robot).
The conventional system using a robot includes the function to transport articles to a customer's seat from a place (kitchen, or the like) where meals and drinks are provided. This robot transports meals and drinks, receives an order by means of a touch panel, moves along a guide, such as a marker and a rail, and travels away from obstacles (see JP-A-2001-300876).